


Of Bunnies and Kittens

by hide_if_you_ken



Series: Hidekane Week 2016 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bullying, Child Abuse, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hidekane Week 2016, M/M, Protective Hide, animal onesies, hide in a bunny kigurumi, hidekane week 2016 day 1, kaneki in kitten pjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hide_if_you_ken/pseuds/hide_if_you_ken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hidekane Week 2016 Day 1 - "Wanna be friends?" Exchanging interests/*Sleepovers*</p><p>Kaneki is having a bad day and what better way to cheer him up that a movie night and a sleep over in animal onesies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bunnies and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was meant to be a meaningless fluffy drabble but my sadistic machosistic self turned it into this, enjoy. I promise it's all good at the end though. there are some Neru and Yuyoyuppe references for those who get it.
> 
> Update: half proofread I'm too sleepy to continue, ignore this for now

Kaneki was woken up by the sun's quiet tiptoe before the persistent beeping of his alarm clock managed to do so. He rolled his head to the side to see that the glowing green numbers read '5:00 AM'. To anyone, it was way too early for school, even if he took a while to get ready. He had his reasons though, and they could all be summed up into a single word: Asaokas.

The boy sighed and got up tiredly. He wanted to be woken up gently, wanted to be able to sleep longer like any other fourteen year old should be able to. He hated every single aspect of his life, be it school or home, everywhere he went was living hell.

Well, everywhere but one.

Just the thought of the bright haired energetic boy forced his lips to curl upwards and warmth to spread over his chest. He quickly shook his head, a smile still glued to his face, and continued to prepare for the day.

When he opened the door to make his way downstairs, he bit his lip as he heard the sound of oil sizzling and a delicious scent wafted through the hallway and into his nose. He didn't need to go down and check to know that breakfast was only made for three. His aunt, her husband, and his cousin. There was no place for him in this household.

This was the kind of mood Kaneki was in when he entered his empty classroom and sat gingerly on his desk. He looked down to see 'trash' scrawled on top of it in huge letters and some other hurtful remarks scrawled around it in a smaller font. Despite going through this time and time again, the black haired child's bottom lip still trembled as he wet a towel and brought it back to scrub every last word. This just wasn't his day, was it?

His hands trembled as he cracked his book open, eager to lose himself in the sea of words that spilled before his eyes. He wanted to drown in complicated words and clever metaphors. He wanted not only to empathize with the protagonist, but even more, become the protagonist. Escapism was the word. But who would blame him honestly, if he didn't escape the kind of life he lead, he would just be suffocated to death. He was a coward, yes, but that didn't bother him at all. Less and less things seemed to be able to these days anyways, and that was good he supposed.

As the pages under his right thumb grew in number, more little groups started forming and lively chatter grew in volume. That only added to Kaneki's discomfort, he pulled his limbs closer to himself, trying his best to be as small as possible. He wanted to be invisible, to disappear like he was told to many times before.

Just as Kaneki's eyes passed over the last word in the chapter he was currently reading, an energetic voice filled the room with a "Good morning!". That drew out a few giggles here and there, but the class was already used to the energetic ball of sunshine to react much more.

Kaneki looked up from his book nervously, he never knew why Hide actually took the time to be his friend. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was expecting him to laugh at him and say it was a joke all along at any given moment. That's why he never knew when it was okay to say hello. But as soon as his head was fully raised, warm chocolate brown eyes, much closer that he'd originally estimated, made contact with his and then crinkles formed next to the wide, wonder-filled orbs as the boy's mouth spread in a huge grin.

Kaneki's heart immediately fluttered and his cheeks glowed a soft pink. "Good morning, Hide." He said softly, shyly looking up at the boy as he addressed him. Hide just bounded closer and rested his elbows on Kaneki's desk, his palms flat against it as he leaned closer so he was face to face with Kaneki.

"Is everything all right Kaneki?" He immediately questioned. His eyes bore regret and a hint of anger when they drifted down to the faint marks on the slightly wet desk. More importantly, Kaneki'a downwards cast lips.

Kaneki bit his lip, feeling guilt gnaw at him when he heard the genuine concern in Hide's tone. He was making Hide worried for him, God he was such a burden. "It's nothing, just a bit tired is all." He instinctively rubbed his chin

Hide's gaze followed that motion, his eyes growing cold and calculating for a second. Kaneki almost dismissed the look after his signature smile was back to his face and he went back to literally radiating sunshine and positive energy. It was almost like it never happened.

Kaneki felt the guilt fester in his stomach for also lying to Hide, but he couldn't burden anyone. His mom would always tell him not to trouble anyone. That no one wanted useless baggage. He couldn't be selfish, he would do as his mom taught him and be the one hurt instead of hurting anyone. After all, weren't kind people able to be happy with just that.

_I have to be a kind person._

Hide sat on his own desk next to Kaneki and was about to say something when the teacher walked in and the bell rang signaling the beginning of their first class. The bright haired child puffed his cheek and pouted through the entirety of that math class.

Kaneki's mood lifted a bit.

\---  
"Kanekiiii! You'll never guess what mom told me yesterday!" Hide started enthusiastically. Their lunch break had just started and they'd pushed their desks in front of each other to make a table. Hide had his mouth full of a tamagoyaki while Kaneki nibbled on his store-bought melon bread. Kaneki chuckled softly at Hide's lack of manners and nodded, urging him to proceed.

"So I had this awesome idea, and I asked her if I can do it and she said, 'You can under one condition, you have to wear this thing I got you' and I said yes of course because how in the world could I have known she got me a bunny kigurumi!" He whined noisily and Kaneki snorted, soft giggles spilling from his mouth.

Hide smiled gently at him, glad that he was able to get the boy to brighten up. "At any rate! So the thing is, now you'll have to see me in such an embarrassing state!" He threw his hand over his forehead dramatically.

"W-What do you mean Hide? You're not going to wear it to school, are you?" Kaneki was both horrified and amused.

Hide shook his hands frantically in front of Kaneki's face, as if to banish the thought. "No! No way! What I meant to say is, Kaneki lets have a sleep over!" He exclaimed, his hands gripping Kaneki's arms and his face dripping with excitement and anticipation.

Kaneki couldn't hide his own smile at the thought, it would sure be nice. "I-I'll have to ask Aunt first." That he didn't look forward to, he knew Hide noticed how his face fell at the thought, it would be hard not to even for someone who wasn't half as perceptive as Hide.

"I'll come with you." Hide offered gently, his hands moving to Kaneki's shoulders, hopefully reassuringly. "It'll be alright." Kaneki's aunt wasn't at all discreet about her mistreatment. Hide knew all about it. Everyone who was close enough to Kaneki knew about it. The teachers, the neighbors. Nobody ever did a thing though, Hide being as young as he was tried his best to help, but there were just so many things a fourteen year old couldn't do.

He still felt guilty for not being able to do a thing, not even every time he noticed the flourishing bruises that only grew on Kaneki's arms, peeking through his collar. If it didn't affect Kaneki as much as it did, and if his aunt wasn't just as bad, Hide would've honestly said he was happy that his mother died. He couldn't deny the relief he felt at the thought of never having to see a splotch of blue, contrasting so jarringly against the pale skin of Kaneki's back as he stretched his arms up to grab a book from the higher parts of a shelf.

His soul both ached and fumed for the boy, he was only a child, a mere fourteen year old, and yet he had to go through so much mistreatment and abuse. His anger burned and flared at everyone who knew about his hardships and brushed it aside, at all their classmates for making it worse for him with meaningless bullying. He didn't understand why so many felt the need to make him miserable. He's never done any wrong to anyone his entire life. He's never been anything but kind to anyone, he never even tells on anyone or complain.

Hide hated that about Kaneki, he hated everyone that ever hurt him, he hated his own powerlessness.

How unfair it was, the world.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the a soft murmur of his name and a brush of gentle fingers against his arm. Hide looked up from the desk to meet Kaneki's eyes once more. "Hide are you alright? You went silent for a while there.." His gaze was overflowing with concern, so was his gentle voice.

Hide, who still had his hands on Kaneki's shoulders, shook his head and smiled. "I was just thinking about how cute your new sweater is, blue really suits you 'Neki!" He didn't exactly lie, just chose to say a different truth instead.

Kaneki blushed lightly. "T-Thanks, uncle Shinohara got it for me for always helping out Juuzou-san with his studies." He smiled gently at Hide.

"That old man with the weird hair? He sure has some sense of style for such an old-school grandpa." Hide chuckled softly to himself and Kaneki couldn't help but join.

"Come on, Hide, he's not that old!" He cried out softly. Hide sat back into his chair and took a fried chicken into his mouth.

"If you say so, but his hair is still weird." Hide remarked around his food and Kaneki giggled.

"Well that is kind of true I guess." He agreed, a little smile glued to his face.

"Oh, by the way, how is Suzuya-san doing? Still picking pockets?" He joked lightly, the memory of the first time they met still fresh in his mind. "I will never forgive him for taking all my arcade coupons!" Hide proclaimed dramatically.

"I started taking some of Yuuichi-san's candy with me for him. I mean, I guess it's a talent in a way." Kaneki shrugged lightly.

Hide snorted. "And you get to piss off that jerk of a cousin you have." Hide had to hold back a sneer.

Kaneki smiled gently at Hide. It was nice, having someone protective of him. Even if he still wasn't completely sure why. "Thanks Hide." He said suddenly, his voice colored in so many different sentiments it was hard to pinpoint one.

Hide's eyes widened for a slight moment in confusion before he smiled back, affectionate and reassuring. His eyes full of understanding and adoration. "No need for that Kaneki, I'll always be here, and I'd do everything in my power to help you whenever you need it. You are my best friend and my most important person after all!" Hide replied, his tone light, yet filled with sincerity and affection.

He shone so brightly in Kaneki's eyes, but it didn't make him look away. On the contrary, he was enamored by his light, captured so thoroughly that there wasn't any way of escaping. He didn't want to escape. He was a firefly and Hide was the flaming ball of heat itself.

He couldn't look away, he didn't want to look away.

He wanted to bask in this light, that was always so warm, forever. This light that could be compared to the sun, this warmth that was so pleasant to his whole being that he ached for more of it. He wanted it to soak him to his bones. He was just so tired of always being in the cold velvety darkness.

Hide was his light. Hide was his sun. Hide was his warmth.

"When people don't read books, it proves that they aren't lonely" that phrase by Osamu Dazai was a constant reminder to Kaneki of his nature. But when he's around Hide, he doesn't feel the need to drown, he couldn't feel the crippling loneliness or the constant fear or the ever-present dull ache in his chest. He felt warm. He felt safe. He felt happy.

\---  
After school Kaneki made his way to the Asaoka home with Hide walking next to him. They spoke about trivial things and they walked close to one another, their shoulders bumping every now and then. Kaneki was too busy laughing at Hide's jokes and funny remarks to dread going 'home' as usual.

The dread and fear finally gripped Kaneki when he was stood in front of the front door, his hand trembling slightly. Hide took notice of this and placed his hand over his, and moved it back to hold it firmly as he turned the knob open with his other hand. He dragged Kaneki along with him into the Asaoka's lavish home, navigating to Kaneki's room. "Get your stuff ready, I'll tell Mrs. Asaoka myself." He then purposefully marched towards her study and plastered on the biggest, and most fake, smile he could manage.

"Mrs. Asaoka! Can Kaneki sleep over mine tonight, my mom says she's really missed him!" He met her eyes, pulling the most convincing puppy eyes he could.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me either way." She said as Kaneki came down the steps with a bag, when he entered her line of sight she looked at him as if he was a worthless piece of filth. "It might be better now that I think about it." She added in an after thought.

Kaneki couldn't hold back the way his face contorted in pain, and Hide did his best to Hide his anger and hate. For Kaneki.

Hide's hand found Kaneki's once more and he pulled him, waiting for no further remark from that serpent of a woman. "Kaneki, please don't mind her." He looked back at Kaneki in time to see him wiping a tear that escaped. He grit his teeth angrily.

Kaneki quickly composed himself, used to sculpting masks after years of being forced to repress him emotions. A smile tugged on his lips but this time it made Hide's stomach twist in pain. His eyes, they had no light. Fake. It was forced through his teeth.

"Kaneki.." He bit his lip. Not around me, he wanted to say. You don't need it, this mask. But the words fell short from his mouth. He couldn't get them past his throat. So instead he wrapped them all up in a neat little ribbon and put them away, smiling cheerfully in return. But Hide's smile wasn't fake. It was reassuring, it was fond.

Hide never let go of Kaneki's hand the whole way to his house, and Kaneki never protested. The only objection came with a tug, and when Hide loosened his hand Kaneki repositioned his hand and laced their fingers together. Hide's heart fluttered.

When they arrived they were welcomed by a comforting atmosphere and the smell of freshly baked pastries. "I'm home!" Hide called as Kaneki softly muttered a "Sorry for the intrusion.". Mrs Nagachika welcomed them with a wide grin and ruffled the top of both their heads. "Welcome home Hide, Ken-kun!" She sang happily. "It's been a while since you've been here Ken-kun! We've missed you a lot." She complains, reminding Kaneki a lot of Hide's cute whining.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nagachika, I've been very busy lately tutoring Juuzou-san and taking care of miss Akira's cat." He explained.

"As hard working as ever, Ken-kun, please take it easy tonight at least." She forced through a sad smile, her gaze knowing and aching.

Hide knew that his mother knew, and he knew that she did nothing about it. She couldn't, it was too much trouble to be on the Asaoka's bad side. Everybody knew. Hide knew. But over all he still couldn't help but feel the anger burn in his chest.

Before his anger could lead to any drastic actions, he took Kaneki by the hand and walked upstairs towards his room.

"H-Hide?" Kaneki whispered, his cheeks dusted a sweet pink.

"It's alright, come on, mom was done talking anyways." He said without breaking his pace.

When they reached the room Kaneki looked up at Hide tentatively, his eyes flitting to his then back to the floor.

"Hide.." Kaneki started again, his eyes finally meeting Hide's and staying there. "Is something wrong?" He looked at him, eyes nervous yet unwavering, determination holding them in place.

Hide dropped his smile and let a small sigh escape his lips. "I'm just a little angry, that's all." He couldn't lie to Kaneki, he just couldn't.

"Why?" Kaneki ventured, feeling intrusive but wanting to help his most precious friend. He hated when Hide was bothered by anything, Hide was the sun that's brightness must never be clouded over by an angry storm. He was the moon the took all the pain and the darkness and used the sun's warmth to glow, even if faintly.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question." He answered, Hide was not lying, now they both knew that something was on the other's mind, it's only fair that the process would be give and take.

Kaneki's eyes found the wooden floorboards once more, his hands clenching. He already knew that Hide knew something was wrong. Hide always knew. But he also knew what Hide was going to ask, and he also knew that with this strategy, Hide would definitely get an answer. It scared him, how Hide always ends up getting what he wants. How Hide made everything go his way. As much as it scared him though, it also fascinated him and drew him.

Attracted him, infatuated him, enamored him.

Everything that was Hide did.

He quickly shook away his thoughts, alas no fast enough to suppress the warmth that soaked his cheeks in a gentle blush.

"Let's talk about the heavy things later," the corners of Kaneki's lips barely lifted in a gentle faint smile.

Just like the moon.

"Alright, I'll go change then." He smiled back, just a lot wider and a lot brighter.

Just like the sun.

Kaneki couldn't help but turn everything into a poetic metaphor in his head and he honestly was embarrassed by that. If Hide ever heard any of that stuff he'd surely cringe.

Kaneki watched as Hide went into the bathroom before pulling out his own pajama, the only one he had actually. He always went to bed in his boxers since the Asaoka's didn't think anything was necessary for a teenager but a school uniform, a handful of hand-me-down jeans and shirts that were too tight on Yuuichi, and the school gym uniform. All his other belongings were of his own savings or gifts from others. The latter was the case with this pajama, it was a gift from Akira-san.

Akira-San was so obvious with her tastes. The top was a soft black cotton jumper with a hood with two cat ears sticking out of them. The sleeves were taken off for now since it was summer, but they could easily be reattached through the zipper on each end. The shorts had a tail sticking out from the backside and the ends had zippers where the winter extensions were taken off. It was really kind of her, to think of something like that. Kaneki smiled fondly at the thought of her actually carefully picking it.

He waited for a while and then noticed that Hide has been in that bathroom for quite a while. "Hide are you okay in there?" He asked as he knocked softly, his voice dyed in concern.

No answer.

"Hide?" Kaneki was starting to panic now, his hand hesitant on the knob. His bathroom didn't have a lock, he already knew that. "Hide! Please answer me. Hide please.. I'll.. I-I'll open the door if you don't hurry up and do I swear.." Kaneki's hands were shaking as fear gripped his heart tightly.

Not someone else. Not _Hide_. He didn't want to be lonely anymore.

"No, don't come in." Hide said faintly from the bathroom, his voice small.

Kaneki's eyes lost their fear and panic to relief and slight annoyance and then they suddenly sparked with realization.

"You're embarrassed," Kaneki concluded out loud. His tone taking on a tone of amusement.

"Shut up." Hide said in the same small _embarrassed_ voice. Kaneki could head and imagine the pout that must be on his face now.

"C'mon Usagichika, hop over." Kaneki teased, forgetting about his similar state.

He heard Hide groan from the other side and couldn't help but let a few giggles spill out of his lips. At that, Hide smiled and opened the door, he would go through any kind of torment not to miss Kaneki's mirth-filled face. It was a rare occurrence as it was.

"Kaneko!" He calls, pointing at Kaneki with one hand while the other the other held down some chuckles with the other.

Kaneki was a mix of an indignant blush and a face that screamed it wanted to explode of laughter. He gave in to the latter.

It was just too perfect, Hide was wearing a kigurumi of a yellowish rabbit with some brown patches along the fur. The hood was not drawn on but he could see that one ear's tip was also splotched a light brown. "I can't breath oh my god Hide!" Kaneki said between gasps of laughter. "It's perfect." He swatted some tears from his eyes.

Hide couldn't help but chuckle fondly at Kaneki. "You're not frowning anymore." Hide said out loud before he could stop himself.

Kaneki stared at him for a very long moment, so many emotions swimming in his eyes until his heart and mind settled for a mix of gratitude and adoration. "Yeah." Kaneki said simply, but he knew Hide understood all the words left unsaid. They were all lying in plain view in his eyes and Hide didn't take a second to read them all. He was so helplessly transparent around Hide in a way he never actually minded.

_Not if it was Hide._

Hide offered Kaneki a hand and silently led them both to his bed. It was comfortable. It was them against the world when they both lied down on it, their bodies curling towards each other and their faces close.

They took comfort in each other's presence alone, they always did, and somehow that was enough to ground them both.

But it was not enough to satiate the curiosity eating at the insides of both boys.

"I'm just tired Hide," Kaneki said simply. "I know that every time I wake up there will be breakfast for only three, I know that no matter how hard I try I will never be loved, I know that every time I come to school everyone wishes that I would just disappear, and I try, I really try to make myself as small as I could, and I wish I could just stay transparent but it doesn't work Hide, it never does. I'm tired of having to get through every agonizing day like this Hide, it just hurts so much and I don't know how long I can keep this up." Kaneki bottom lip was trembling just as much as the hand he had laced with Hide's.

Hide squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay, let it all out Kaneki, it's me, you don't have to hold back for me, cry, get it all out." He smiles gently and Kaneki just breaks. Hide was so good, too good.

"Hide it's like.." He gasped out between soft sobs. "Lately I've been thinking to myself, what if it's me that's in the wrong." He let out a low whine. "I mean, how could it be that everyone else is wrong and I am right, it's not just once or twice Hide, everyone thinks I should just disappear and maybe I deserve it. Maybe I don't deserve love. It's my fault isn't it?!" Kaneki's heart was beating out of control and he breathed in gasps and hiccups.

Hide shook his head furiously. "No Kaneki, no!" Hide says firmly. "All these people are awful and you know that, you've done nothing wrong, you're a wonderful and kind person and you deserve so much more that what you're getting. So much." Hide was on the verge of tears himself. "Never think so little of yourself ever again, Kaneki, a lot of people already love you. Akira-san and Amon-san do, Shinohara-san and Suzuya do, my mom does, and Kaneki, please believe me when I say I love you, so so much." Hide's voice was as gentle as his fingers as they caressed Kaneki's tear stained cheek.

Kaneki felt so warm and at peace. As if Hide's warmth dried up the sea of toxic thoughts he was drowning in.

Hide saved him, _again_.

"Now then!" Hide exclaimed suddenly. "I have a few awful movies that we can watch just to point out all the flaws." He offered.

Kaneki chuckled. "Yeah, that never gets old, does it?"

"Not as long as I live." Hide proclaimed dramatically.

Kaneki just shook his head and laughed at Hide's antics, but proceeded to sit on the couch either way. "Alright, show me what you've got this time around." Kaneki stretched his arms over his head with a yawn.

Hide threw a few packs of chips at him with some ready encased dips. "Got your favorite stuff there." Hide called from where his cabinets stood.

"Thanks Hide." Kaneki felt the need to say, Hide always stored the stuff Kaneki liked in his house for when Kaneki visits. Are there even any limits to how thoughtful Hide could be.

Hide smiled, "Always in your service 'Neki." He showed Kaneki his picks for today, they both looked positively cheesy and cringe worthy. They were perfect.

It was comforting and warm, being tucked against Hide, with Hide's arm looped familiarly around his waist. His head nestled on Hide's shoulder and their legs a tangled mess. The scent of Hide -of home- enveloped him so completely he felt like he was soaking in it. It felt wonderful.

As far as friends went, Hide and Kaneki were definitely the touchy-feels type. They found comfort in the lack of distance, they felt like the close proximity was just too _right_ for them to not be in it.

Maybe that was why Hide found his fingers wandering to brush down the soft locks of Kaneki's hair, and why Kaneki leaned into his hand like a cat would when it was pet. Maybe it was something else completely. Maybe it was the same reason Hide found Kaneki so precious in that moment, maybe it was why when their eyes met and Kaneki smiled, Hide - almost involuntarily - leaned in and connected their lips.

It was impulsive and couldn't be taken back or covered up. It was real and it was happening right now. Hide just kissed Kaneki and they were both so confused that the both of them just sat there shocked, mouths connected for a moment.

Hide recovered first and pulled back sharply. "I'm so sorry Kaneki, oh my god, I- just- it was-" Hide was shaking slightly, he was so scared. He was terrified that he had just broken whatever was between them before, the comfort and the ease. It would never be the same again and it was his fault and Hide felt so, so...

Warm hands cupped his cheeks and lifted the head he'd hanged in shame earlier. "Hey, Hide look at me." Kaneki murmured softly. He wasn't mad, he wasn't scared or disgusted. His tone was gentle and Hide's heart fluttered with the sweet poison of hope as he lifted his downcast eyes to meet Kaneki's.

He was smiling. He was too beautiful when he did so, his whole face glowed and his eyes were so bright Hide felt the need to look away.

He didn't, he never could. Kaneki was divine and ethereal. A deity.

It might have been why he was oppressed by the world. He didn't belong here, with humans he was far to superior to.

He belonged in the celestial realm where his transcendence wouldn't be something to envy and hate. He would be respected and loved.

Hide was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Kaneki's velvety lips against his once more. They probably looked ridiculous to a third party. Some cheesy movie playing, totally ignored, while a boy in a cat pajama kissed another boy in a bunny pajama. It was comical, but it was right.

Hide didn't hesitate this time. He kissed back, his hand moving back to Kaneki's soft locks while the other supported him on the couch as he turned to face Kaneki completely.

It was slow and experimental. The both of them had never done anything of the sort. Lips pressed against lips once, twice, thrice, and then Hide pulled back slightly, their breaths still mingling. Kaneki's eyes met Hide's, and Hide saw the colorful fragments of the movie playing in the distant background swirl in the gray pool of Kaneki's eyes. Hide's own eyes had also caught the flickers but swallowed them up into his warm chocolate ones, burning slightly with amber. They were both staring dazedly at one another, drowning in each other.

"Hide," Kaneki heard himself say softly. He had so many words accumulating in his throats but he couldn't bring himself to get them past it. They were choking him and he didn't know how to get himself to breathe once more.

Hide simply stared at Kaneki, all the words dying at his tongue. He wanted to scream about how right this felt and how he wanted to stay like that forever. That he couldn't go back to the way they were, not after having a taste of _this_.

If words wouldn't come out, he decided, then he'd convey his message in a different way.

He kissed Kaneki once more, pouring all his emotions and wishes into Kaneki's slightly parted lips. He felt Kaneki gasp before wrapping his arms around Hide's neck and pressing himself closer, so close he was sitting mostly on Hide's lap.

He finally remembered how to breathe.

It was Kaneki that pulled away this time, resting his forehead against Hide's. "You just turned this from one of the worst days of my life to the best one." He smiled, his eyes glistening with both affection and a hint of tears.

"So..." Hide started, blushing lightly. "Does this now make us..." He looked up at Kaneki hopefully and Kaneki couldn't help himself when he pecked his lips.

"Hello lover." Kaneki smiled gently, the word unfamiliar but right on his tongue.

Hide smiled back, it was the brightest one Kaneki had seen so far. "So we go on dates and stuff?" Hide asked, excitement oozing out of his whole being.

"Yeah." Kaneki said tiredly, though still with anticipation. "But let's go to sleep for now, I'm very tired." Kaneki, as if to punctuate that, yawned gently.

"Then I assume I won't need to take out the futon tonight?" Hide offered, slightly tentative.

"No need for that from now on." Kaneki grinned and took Hide's hand. He lead them both to Hide's bed and lied down, comfortably settling under the covers, Hide's arm resting below his body before it wrapped around his waist. His face was buried in the crook of Hide's neck Hide drew invisible patterns against his arm.

Kaneki drifted off into the first peaceful slumber he's had in a _very_ long time.

Hide was there, Hide loved him, He wasn't wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> see, told you it'll be alright. Please let me know your thoughts and leave me some kudos while you're at it. If you want to talk or fangirl or anything really feel free to contact me on tumblr: www.milknciel.tumblr.com  
> Have a nice day/night, and let's all bask in the glory of Hidekane for this week and for many more to come.


End file.
